Finders Aren't Always Keepers
by Of Quirky Excellence
Summary: He was a blood mage, doomed to the headsman's axe or the Chantry's brand. She was an elven Grey Warden, destined to save the world from the Blight. How did destiny cross their paths? A challenge to pair Jowan with any character (Warden or not) and write a story from the time they came to know each other, to the time they became an "item", given to me by my dear friend ApolloWings.
1. Chapter 1

**Finders Aren't Always Keepers Chapter One**

**My entry for a challenge ApolloWings gave me. A (developing) romance between Jowan and any character, (in my case, Kallian Tabris, my city elf Warden. Jowan being in her party made possible by Karma's Origin Companions Mod, on which some content of this story is loosely based.) Will later feature a jealous Alistair!Enjoy! **

Alistair struggled to keep up with Kallian as she strode down stairs to the main hall of Redcliffe Castle.

"Kallie, wait up!" he called after her, as he tripped and would have fallen down the flight of stairs were it not for his quick grab for the railing. The arl had asked to see her, after he gathered his thoughts, and a servant had finally come up to the guest quarters to fetch the elven Grey Warden and her companions. Morrigan snickered cruelly as the former templar regained his footing, and he shot her an icy glare. Leliana brought up the rear as the four reached the main floor. Kallian fussed with her long brown locks and brushed the dust off her armor before she opened the door to the main hall. Standing near a large throne, was the arl. He had been a fairly hospitable host, as had Bann Teagan, and the arl's wife, Isolde, despite her constant reminders that Alistair was no good. It got annoying after a while. Kallian wanted to do something to spite her, but what?

"Ah, Warden. How good of you to come in such a timely fashion. Before we get down to business, there is the matter of the mage, my son's tutor. He still lives, I understand?"  
Isolde, who presently was glaring at Alistair, nodded. "I think he has wasted space for long enough, husband." The arl raised an eyebrow, but said nothing to his wife.

"Have him brought here, Teagan, I wish to see him." Arl Eamon requested of his brother. "Warden, you took interest in the mage's fate, I have been told?"

"I did, but I will say nothing until he is present." Kallian wanted the arl to see Jowan, who was right now nothing to her but living proof of what a monster Isolde was, and one more life that was potentially in Kallie's hands. The mage had been beaten and probably had injuries beyond the skill of most healers she knew, except for maybe Wynne.

A few minutes passed and Leliana asked Kallian in a whisper, "What do you think they will do to him, Kallie?"

"I'm honestly not sure," Kallian mumbled. She shuddered at the thought of enduring what the former blood mage had. She truly didn't want to see him put down like a rabid dog, but that didn't mean she had no ulterior motive. She wanted to see Isolde squirm, and she also wanted to prove to Alistair the arl's wife could be reduced to the sniveling fool she was on the inside. Then finally, a side door opened, and two guards walked in, the tall, thin, raven-haired mage between them, wearing torn robes. He had a hopeless, dull look in his grey-blue eyes, and Kallian couldn't help but pity him. The elf forced her eyes from the mage to the man who was about to decide his fate.

"Jowan. What you have done is not in question. You tried to assassinate me and set into motion a series of events that nearly destroyed all I hold dear." Kallian gulped as the arl spoke. Getting him to pardon the mage was going to be harder than she thought. _I'll conscript the poor fool if I must, but I refuse to give Isolde the satisfaction of his death! _She thought to herself.

"What have you to say in your own defense?" the arl asked. The mage hesitated, as if waiting for the arl's permission to speak. The arl tilted his head, as if straining to hear.

"Nothing, my lord. Only to say that I am sorry." the mage said softly, shifting his weight nervously. His eyes were on the ground now. "I expect no mercy for what I have done." Kallian frowned slightly. _Come on, you fool, give me a reason to fight for you! _She urged him in her mind.

"I see. You show remorse for your actions. That is commendable, but I have a hard time overlooking your…_actions._" the arl replied. Then he turned to face Kallie. "Grey Warden, do you have anything to say on Jowan's behalf?"

Then, all of a sudden, all eyes were on Kallian. "…Yes, yes, I do." She stuttered. _Don't blow it, Kallie, the humiliation of this 'noble shem' depends on what happens to this mage!_ she said to herself, sighing.

"I don't think he intended for things to go the way they did, my lord. He seems earnest in his desire to repent. How many _criminals_ can one say the same for?"Kallian flashed a small, sad smile Jowan's direction, and he nodded. There was pain and sorrow in his face.

Everyone in the room gasped. This got Isolde unsettled enough to stop glaring at Alistair and look the Warden in the eyes. "That does not change what he did!" she hissed. Kallie enjoyed watching the pious Orlesian lady squirm.

"That is…quite unexpected, but well said. You certainly do look for the good in people, even if there's little to be found. But what would you have me do? As the injured party, my ability to see a merciful path is…strained." the arl said, a bit taken aback by both the elf's speech and his wife's reaction.

Alistair whispered in her pointed ear, "Send him to the Circle."

Kallian frowned at the former Templar, who had been quiet until this point. She remembered the Tranquil storeroom keeper looking even more empty and broken than Jowan did now!"_And let them turn him into a mindless zombie?!" _She hissed angrily back at him. "_I don't think so!"_

"Well?" the arl said. Jowan looked at her with such a soft, gentle, yet broken and defeated look and Kallian blurted out her answer.

"Release him into my custody." she said quickly. Jowan gasped, and one of his guards put a hand on his arm as he staggered a little. To say he was unwell was an understatement, but hearing this did not calm him down one bit.  
_"__What? Why?"_ he asked, sounding short of breath. He could scarcely believe his ears.

Kallian ignored the mage for now and kept her eyes on the arl's face, studying his grey beard, and cold, blue eyes.

"That I cannot do." the arl finally shook his head. "It is with a troubled mind that I hereby sentence the maleificar, Jowan, to death by the axemen's blade. I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait." She glanced at the blood mage with a tear trickling down her cheek. The stress and the mage's plea were definitely getting to her. He had many tears on his face already, and Kallian's heart sank. "I hereby invoke the Rite of Conscription. Any wrongdoing this mage commits, from this point forward, is my responsibility."

Alistair could all but feel his jaw hit the ground. _"__What?! He's a blood mage!"_

Kallian shushed Alistair, who was quickly wearing out his welcome in her life. Jowan also looked surprised, but she didn't even know if he knew what being conscripted was. It didn't matter. She didn't want to put him through the Joining, and even if she did, there was no way to Join any new Wardens, so the conscription was only to get the mage out of reach of the Templars, and the arl.

"Can she even do that?" Isolde cried anger evident in her voice.

The arl nodded. "I suppose she can. Very well. All I ask is that you take him away from Redcliffe. I don't want my son to see him. As far as Connor is concerned, Jowan, you are dead. Understood?" the arl looked Jowan coldly in the eyes, and the mage nodded subtly.

"Yes, _thank you, my lord!"_ The guards let go of Jowan and he walked slowly over to Kallian. He looked her in the eyes and said, "I am forever in your debt, Grey Warden." Kallian nodded solemnly and Jowan stood quietly next to Morrigan until Kallie and Eamon were through speaking.

"Now, we do have other business to attend to, but I suppose you should take Jowan to see a healer. I hear you have one in your ranks?"The arl said.

Kallian nodded. "Don't worry. I'll deal with it. There's no wound Wynne can't fix."

"Good." the arl said. "Be back in a few days, Warden. We've pressing matters to discuss, but you deserve some rest."

Kallian turned to leave, Alistair by her side. "Is it just me, or are you actually crazy enough to take on a blood mage? He's _dangerous_, Kallie, and now you want to make him a _Grey Warden?_"

"Only if he wants to be one." She replied, nonchalantly. "Alistair," she stopped and turned to face him, and spoke loudly enough so Leliana, Morrigan and Jowan could hear everything. "_Get over yourself, will you?! He's half dead, I don't think he's going to hurt anyone!" _she said, half-yelling, half growling, if an elf can do so.

Everyone was pretty quiet after that, as they walked back to camp. Zevran was the first to greet them at the clearing where they'd made their camp. "Ah, a new friend, I see. Wait, aren't you the mageling who poisoned the Arl?" Zevran asked cheerfully.

"I…uh, yes. I'm Jowan." Jowan didn't look the assassin in the eyes as he walked past.

Kallian nudged Jowan's arm gently. His head shot up to look at her pretty face, and he blushed a little. His right eye was swollen and looked painful. "Don't worry, we'll have Wynne take a look at you, okay? She's a great healer." Kallian said, speaking to the fragile mage softly as if he would shatter if she spoke too loud.

He nodded, and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Thank you." he said. Her heart skipped a beat.

"You got beat up, don't make a habit of it." She said playfully. It was true, she didn't like seeing anyone suffering in pain, but she always found humor was a good way to distract. It was not the case with this mage, however.

"I'm sorry. I really am…I mean…" he struggled to find words and he quickly broke the eye contact.

She chuckled. "Jowan, it's alright, and it's over now. Tomorrow is a new day. That's what my mother used to say, when we were in the alienage, she said things would get better, only they never did for her. She died standing up for what she believed in. But the way I looked at it, she died trying to make things better for all the elves. I'm here; destined to save Ferelden, so her death must not have been in vain after all."

He smiled hopefully. The way she chattered on about life getting better reminded him of a certain someone from his past, and just for a moment, he closed his eyes, and thought of her.

"Are you tired?" she asked, as Jowan opened his eyes. He nodded. It wasn't a lie, he'd been through hell and back and needed to rest, but he had simply been reminiscing back to happier times in his life. Before he could speak, she'd gone into one of the tents and dragged out a bedroll.

"Here, lay your head down and get some rest and I'll get Wynne."

He sighed and did as she said, slowly plopping his head down on the small but soft pillow. He stared after her, and when he could not see her anymore he looked into the flames of the campfire. It was dusk now, and the group was all at camp, doing various chores. When Kallian returned, Jowan was already asleep. "Hey, Jowan, Wynne is on her…way."

She smiled, and did not wake the sleeping mage. He'd had such a hard life so far, from what little she knew of him. So she sat down on a log beside him, and Alistair joined her. "So, what got into you today, Kallie?"

Kallian sighed. "I don't want to talk about it. Look at him." She gestured to the mage, who was out cold on the bedroll next to their campfire.

"I see him. I don't like what I see, Kallian." said the former Templar. Kallie frowned.

"This is probably the most peace he's had since he left the Circle. Maker knows how long it's been since he has had a good meal or a decent sleep." she said, trying to control her anger. Alistair's expression softened.

"Sure, but maybe the Circle would have taken him back-"

"You said yourself they don't allow blood mages to live!" She raised her voice slighltly and Jowan stirred a bit, but did not wake. "Maybe you just don't want to deal with him and give him the second chance he deserves?"

"We're just not equipped to deal with him if he does something dangerous…" Alistair began.

Kallian raised her voice now, losing her patience. _"__Does he look dangerous to you?!"_

Alistair looked down at the mage again, and shook his head. "No, but-

"No buts, Alistair!" she cried. Jowan moaned and rolled over onto his back. So she continued in a whisper, "Now, leave me alone!" the elf said angrily.

**A/N: Anybody catch that Disney Movie reference towards the end of this chapter? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kallian, what in _Andraste's name_ have you done?" asked an aged female voice moments later. Wynne had bandages and salve, as well as her staff, all bundled in her arms.

"_Exactly what it looks like she did_." Alistair whined.

"Do stop moaning, Alistair, 'tis quite irritating!" Morrigan said, placing a hand on her forehead as if consoling a migraine.

Jowan awoke with a start, sat up, and wiped the sweat from his pale face. "Sorry, I just, you know, drifted off."

Kallian laughed softly and with a calm expression, gentle for the hardened elven warrior she was."Jowan, I told you to get some rest. You need not apologize for everything!"

"Sorry….I mean," he paused. "Confound my manners!" he said under his breath.

Kallian knelt at his side and gently placed a hand on the mage's shoulder, pushing lightly to guide him back onto the bedroll. "If you're ready, Wynne can probably take a look at your injuries."

Wynne sighed. "I suppose I have little say in the matter." she mumbled.

Kallie rolled her eyes. "Just patch him up and ease his pain."

"I'll be fine, it's not that bad…" Jowan protested, but Kallian cut him off.

"No, no, don't be silly, you've had a rough time. Besides, nobody fights Darkspawn under my command all scratched up like you are…not to mention that shiner! That simply won't do at all!" Kallian said cheerfully. Jowan smiled a little in Wynne's direction.

"And I distinctly remember you giving another boy at the Tower a black eye to match the one you have now!" Wynne said, a scolding look still in her eyes even though her expression had softened, as had her gaze on the younger mage.

"_He's trouble even without his magic._" Alistair grumbled. Kallian glared his direction, and then looked back at Jowan.

Wynne knelt beside Kallie. "Alistair, make yourself useful and fetch me a pail of clean water!" she ordered. Alistair didn't protest.

"He scares me." Jowan said simply as he uncovered himself from the blanket to allow Wynne to look at the various wounds on his torso.

Kallian and Morrigan laughed, and Morrigan asked, "Yes, why do you keep him around?"

Kallian shrugged. She normally would have said the truth, because he was her fellow Grey Warden and they both had a duty to Ferelden, but instead she blurted out, "Somebody has to clean up after the dog!"

Menace whined from a distance, and Jowan looked wary of the gigantic hound. "Don't worry, he's friendly. Well, he's not friendly, but he won't bite you either." Kallian said, smirking. Everyone else was laughing now and Kallian loved soaking it in. She knew it was unfair to ask Alistair to be grateful for making Isolde tick, for he didn't even know this was part of her reasoning in Jowan's conscription. However, she couldn't help but pick on the former Templar.

Once Jowan removed his torn robes all that was left were a grey tunic and some brown trousers, also pretty badly torn. But now Kallie could see the damage.

Aside from the smaller scrapes and bruises, and a laceration on his shoulder, there was a large, blistering burn just above the mage's bellybutton, and Kallian closed her eyes when she saw it, because even a glimpse made her skin crawl with anger and regret that she hadn't told Isolde off directly.

"Are you alright, Warden?" Jowan asked softly. Alsitair was back with the water and the former Templar glared at the mage. "You look pale." continued the mage, shaking off Alistair's icy stare.

"I…Yes, I'm fine. I have seen my fair share of wounds in battle, but this is just…_wrong!"_

Jowan looked puzzled, as did the others, but nobody said anything. Wynne sighed and nodded to Alistair, who placed the pail of water nearby. Kallian looked Wynne in the eyes and asked, "What can I do to help?"

"Well, start by not passing out, dear." Some color returned to Kallie's face as she chuckled half-heartedly. "I'm going to cast a healing spell on that burn, and some of those bruises. The smaller ones will heal on their own, and they just need cleaning. That cut on his shoulder I will also heal, and bandage."

Kallian scooted over and let Wynne closer to her former student and the elderly healer placed a hand over the former blood mage's shoulder where the cut was. The wounds could have been a lot worse, but they were quite painful, even just to look at. Even Alistair squirmed as Wynne cast the spell, because Jowan cried out, bracing himself against the bedroll. Kallian's expression softened even more now, but she did nothing. Alistair was watching her like a hawk, and she wasn't about to show any fondness for the mage until she could trust him, and of course, until she'd set Alistair straight.

Jowan's eyes widened as Wynne neared the burn on his abdomen, but Kallian tried to distract him. She placed a hand on his good shoulder and sort of stroked it. It was the only way she knew how to express her tenderness towards the injured mage.

She knew little of him, other than the fact he'd lived a sheltered life. She could relate to that, in a way. She hadn't left Denerim until she'd killed the Arl's son. And she'd seen little of the outside world, much like a mage confined to the Circle. The way she saw it, they had a sort of kinship, and if not that, they were both out for redemption.

"Jowan, I know this seems childish, but think of a happy place. Like the beach…. "then she realized the poor mage had probably never even been to a beach. "…or any other happy place you can think of, you know, or a happier time in your life. It helps…"

She thought of playing hide and seek with Soris and Shianni as a child whenever things got bad, or when she was feeling down.

Wynne cast her spell, and just before Jowan winced and hissed, he smiled, just for a moment, and there was light in his formerly dull grey eyes. But as quickly as it came, the light was gone, and the mage looked at Kallian.

"Thank you…" he whispered. The burn and the cut were now faint scars, and Wynne cleaned the other, smaller injuries with the water and some salve.

Then the older mage asked Kallian, "Can you bandage the cut? It shouldn't reopen, but wrapping it will remind him not to move the arm too much and stop any more bleeding if it does reopen."

"Of course, Wynne. Go and get some rest." Kallian nodded. Then Wynne stood up and handed Kallie the bandages.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kallian knew how to bandage wounds as long as they weren't profusely bleeding and she got it done fairly quickly. Then Jowan started to pull his tunic back on. Kallian saw this out of the corner of her eye and she turned around and shook her head.

"Don't be silly, I'll get you a new shirt, hang on. Alistair stood aside as she rummaged through a knapsack nearby. "Aha!" She pulled out a white tunic and tossed it towards Jowan. He took it and put it on quickly.

"Thank you." Jowan nodded and he pulled the blanket back over himself. Kallian looked upon him kindly.

"You should get some rest, Jowan. We cannot wait too long for your body to recover."

"Will I have to fight Darkspawn?" Jowan asked.

Kallian nodded. "Have you fought before?"

"I…yes. But I prefer not to." he said softly.

"Meaning, other than blood magic, his spells are completely useless." Alistair chimed in coldly.

Jowan frowned, looking genuinely hurt. Kallian turned to face her fellow Grey Warden angrily. _"__Will you mind your tongue, Alistair? He's not going to cast any spells until I know I can trust him!"_

Morrigan called Kallian's name from her tent. "Will you keep it down out there? I cannot sleep with you two lovebirds cawing to one another!"

Kallian rolled her eyes, but she replied, "Sorry Morrigan. I was just straightening out Mister Templar over here." Alistair was about to respond, but Jowan shot him a pleading look, and for perhaps the first time, the warden-prince and the former blood mage made eye contact, and Alistair held his tongue.

That night went by without any more ruckus, and Jowan, although he was sleeping in the closest thing to a proper bed that he had in probably months, awoke before anyone else at the Wardens' camp. His eyes darted from left to right, and then he remembered his surroundings, and gathered himself to sit up.

Just as he sat up he could hear low growling coming from Kallian's tent. It was Menace, and the hound sounded as if he sensed danger. Jowan looked on past the campfire. Zevran had fallen asleep at watch! There was another growl coming from the woods, then out of the bush charged two hurlocks! Jowan was on his feet within a few seconds, and he let out a small pained cry from the sudden movement. This was enough to get the attention of one of the hideous monsters and it drew its sword and began running towards him. Not knowing if noise would attract more, Jowan hissed Zevran's name a few times, trying not to be too loud. "Zevran! Please! Wake up!" Zevran didn't move. Menace was barking now and Jowan knew this would wake the others, but how fast could they get to their weapons?

Zevran stirred, and the initially distant Darkspawn were now feet away, and Jowan knew he had to do _something._

So he did. He readied as powerful a fire spell as he could, and then he let it go. The Hurlocks stopped in their tracks, and the flames burned the short grass near their feet. One of them made a hideous, mocking noise that resembled a human laugh, and Jowan frowned.

"I'm no pushover, you'll see!" He cried, his frustration quickly turning into anger, then to the flame at the tips of his fingers. He blasted the monsters and sent them flying backwards, the flames burning their flesh and then quickly extinguishing themselves as Jowan's mana weakened.

He smiled a little, and turned to see if the others had awoken, when he saw Kallian standing nearby, awe and surprise written all over her face. Morrigan joined her, then Alistair. The former Templar was the first to speak as Leliana, Sten, and Wynne joined them at the central campfire. Zevran was now awake, and was getting cross looks from his companions, because they all knew he had the habit of drifting off on watch.

"Well, he's gone against your orders, Kallian, but I'm glad he did. Let's not make a habit of it, blood mage." Alistair said, before returning to his tent.

"Jowan…I thought you weren't good with the elements!" Wynne exclaimed. "It wasn't good aim," She continued, noting the burnt grass and brush near the dead darkspawn. "But you did get the job done."

"Grey Wardens can sense Darkspawn, no?" asked Leliana. Kallie nodded.

"There aren't any more right now, I don't know why the voices didn't wake me or Alistair up."

"I am hardly surprised. I can hear Alistair snore from my tent." Morrigan said smugly.

Jowan looked at Kallian. "Voices?"

"Long story short, Alistair and I can hear darkspawn coming….I guess just not when we're asleep. That's what night watchmen are for. And speaking of night watchmen…"

Zevran frowned. "Alright, you caught me. I don't suppose apologizing would get me off having to do extra chores for a week?"

"I think you're better off with a warning. And with the knowledge that a wounded man who hasn't seen the light of day in several weeks can do your duties better than you. You ought to be ashamed, Zevran. Don't let it happen again. Ever." Kallian scolded.

Jowan blushed at the indirect praise that he'd just received. Kallian smiled and faced the mage, looking into his stormy eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Jowan nodded. "That felt sort of good, actually." he said.

"Oh? How so?" she asked as she began to walk towards the pond. "Walk with me." she beckoned for him to follow alongside her and he obeyed.

"Just to let out some of the anguish. I've never been allowed to fight using my magic and it's just good that it can finally be of use." he explained. "While we're alone, I would like to ask you a question."

"Sure, Jowan." She knelt to wash her face.

"Why did you save me from the arl? He would have had me killed, or worse, sent back to the Templars and made tranquil."

"You don't deserve that. Every man deserves a chance to redeem himself. Remember when Leliana said that to Alistair in the dungeon? I took those words to heart, is all. Also, that Arlessa kept giving Alistair the stink-eye. So I had to do something to make her tick." Kallian said as she stood up.

The sweat and dirt was now gone from her face, and Jowan silently admired how pretty she was. She had an angular-shaped face and deep blue eyes, with long, brown, wavy hair. She pulled back her hair and tied it into a ponytail, then looked back at Jowan.

"Really? The Arlessa doesn't like him? Why? I mean, if we weren't enemies, I'm sure Alistair is a fine person."

"He is," Kallian said. "You just have to get to know him, but it's a long story. Isolde hurt you even though I believe you had no part in summoning the demon. By the way, if I suspected you had summoned the demon you would already be dead."

"Great." He took a step back, his face slightly panic-stricken.

"Like I said. _I do not suspect,_" Kallie clarified. "Anyway, I do not stand for torture, or people disrespecting me or my friends. Not to mention, her whining for 'Teaghaaaan' to always come to her rescue was enough to put me off my food!"

Jowan chuckled at Kallian's imitation of the Orlesian noblewoman.

Kallian laughed a little and then they continued to walk back to camp. "But in all seriousness, you did some bad things, but they were only mistakes you can learn from. And besides, I wasn't about to let them kill you like a wild animal. It would be a waste of talent."

Jowan shuddered a little. "Oh, if only you knew," he said seemed to trouble the mage and Kallian stopped walking and turned to face him.

**A/N: Aww Alistair's such a jerk sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I do adore him, but he's even cuter when he's jealous, right? ;) *hint hint***


End file.
